Tu hablas, y ya no soy el mismo
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Esta vez, el marine sentía su pulso más rápido de lo normal, tal vez los nervios de la anticipación, o el hecho de que la explosión aún estaba demasiado reciente. No obstante, había un pensamiento que acudía a su mente y que debía ignorar si quería que la misión funcionase. SLASH


Este fic surge como resultado del primer festival de fics de la comunidad "**casa_de_ideas" **de Livejournal. una comunidad donde cualquiera puede aportar ideas sobre cualquier fandom y esperar a que alguien haga su magia con ellas.

Esta vez, el prompt era anónima, y era esta:_ "__**Steve/Danny. **__Durante una operación, Danny se queda fuera para dar las instrucciones a Steve a través de un transmisor, y eso hace que la voz del rubio suene grave y sensual a los entrenados oídos del SEAL. Steven acaba encontrando eso demasiado bueno, pero necesita concentrarse para conseguir terminar la misión._"

**Disclaimer:**Hawaii Five-0 es propiedad de Peter Lenkov y CBS

**Advertencias:** Algunos tacos, son hombretones rudos a fin de cuentas…

* * *

**_-¿Me recibes?_**

-Alto y claro- Steve sonrió. La voz de Danny sonaba más grave al otro lado del transmisor.

Estaban en medio de una operación, Steve estaba a punto de adentrarse en un posible laboratorio clandestino mientras Danny, desde la furgoneta de vigilancia, se encargaba de supervisarlo con ayuda de las cámaras que habían conseguido colocar con anterioridad. Por supuesto, el detective había manifestado su descontento con aquella loca idea y le había rogado que esperase a los refuerzos, pero gran parte de los sospechosos habían salido a hacer negocios – aún no lo sabían, pero Chin, Kono y unos cuantos hombre del Departamento de Policía de Honolulu los estarían esperando- , había pocas personas en el laboratorio, serían fáciles de reducir.

-**_Muy bien, empecemos con esto_**- el rubio mantenía un tono de voz suave, Steve se dijo a sí mismo que le pagaría unas cuantas cervezas para agradecérselo, el día anterior había estado demasiado cerca de otro de los laboratorios de metadona cuando éste había explotado, y sus oídos aún se mostraban bastante sensibles- **_¿Estás listo?_**

-Preparado.

Esta vez, el marine sentía su pulso más rápido de lo normal, tal vez los nervios de la anticipación, o el hecho de que la explosión aún estaba demasiado reciente. No obstante, había un pensamiento que acudía a su mente y que debía ignorar si quería que la misión funcionase.

-**_Bien. Vamos allá. Despacio… despacio…_**- susurraba Danny en su oído- **_Junto a la puerta hay unas cajas apiladas, intenta no abrirla de golpe o provocarás que se caigan, y no sabemos qué hay dentro. No queremos más explosiones_**- el tono con el que dijo esto le recordó al moreno a cuando su amigo le decía a Grace que no quería morir de un infarto, que nada de pósters de Justin Bieber.

-¿Me indicas?

-**_Sí, claro. Ve abriendo poco a poco. Despacio, Steven… ¡Espera, espera! Aún no_**- Danny vio a alguien moverse en un rincón. Contuvo la respiración como si fuesen a oírlo; _se trataba de un acto instintivo y, ciertamente estúpido, que lo supiese no significaba que no siguiese haciéndolo;_ y esperó a que el hombre desapareciese. Cuando éste salió, soltó el aire con un sonoro suspiro.

Al otro lado del transmisor, Steve se estremeció.

-**_¿Volvemos a intentarlo? Con mucho cuidado, por favor._**

Por alguna razón que analizaría más tarde, Steve recordó el día en que intentó tener sexo telefónico con Catherine.

Había sido un fracaso. Había acabado riéndose diciendo que aquello era ridículo, Cath se había enfadado, diciendo que tal vez era que no le ponía lo suficientemente cachondo. El marine volvió a reírse diciéndole que se dejase de tonterías, que aquello no tenía nada que ver.

Tal vez había sido un error, y la teniente tenía razón, porque el hecho de que Danny le estuviese dando instrucciones para entrar en un laboratorio de drogas no debería ser tan jodidamente sensual.

-**_¿Steve?_**- La voz de Danny sonó preocupada- **_¿Sigues ahí?_**

El marine carraspeó suavemente.

-Sí, perdona.

-**_Muy bien, decía, porque está claro que no me has hecho ni puñetero caso_**- incluso en medio de una bronca su voz sonaba sexy. Tal vez fuera por el auricular, que hacía que pareciese que el rubio le susurraba al oído… con todas las imágenes mentales que pasaron por la mente del marine, recreando las mil y una formas en que Danny podría estar tan cerca de su oído en la realidad, el marine no pudo reprimir un gemido. -**_No te quejes_**- seguía diciendo el policía- **_la culpa es tuya por no estar atento._**

Si tan solo él supiera…

Ya estaba bien, tenía que centrarse. ¡Que era un marine, joder!

-Sólo repíteme las instrucciones, Danny.

-**_¿Nos entra la prisa, ahora? Nada de prisas, tendrás que acostumbrarte a oír mi voz y hacer las cosas a mi ritmo_**

Otro gemido, porque esa conversación hacía que apareciesen otras imágenes.

-**_Nunca pensé que fueses tan quejica. A ver. Retomemos donde lo dejamos, yo creo que aún puedes abrir más, es demasiado estrecho como para que puedas entrar cómodamente._**

Seguían hablando de la puerta, ¿verdad?

-**_Perfecto, Steven, ahora entra despacio_**

El SEAL rezó para que la calidad de la imagen no fuese demasiado nítida, o Danny se preguntaría por qué llevaba una pistola en los pantalones.

-**_Ahora hay tres puertas, en detrás de la puerta número uno, tenemos el laboratorio, tras la número dos, unas escaleras nos llevan al piso superior y el premio gordo está detrás de la número tres. Dos de los gorilas de Souta._**

-¿Me dirás cuál es la puerta número tres?

-**_No sé. A lo mejor hago que lo adivines_**.- dijo el rubio con voz jueguetona

-Danny…

-**_De verdad que eres un antipático. Sólo bromeaba. La de la derecha, la puerta número tres es la de la derecha_**.- y murmurando para sí, añadió- **_Antipático…_**

Steve sonrió, realmente lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes y después, decidir qué hacer de su vida.

Gracias a las instrucciones de Danny, poco a poco fueron eliminando a los guardaespaldas y a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. El marine, satisfecho, seguía las indicaciones con la intención de apresar al mismísimo Souta, líder de aquella nueva red de producción y venta de drogas.

-**_Espera, babe, está hablando por teléfono y no queremos contratiempos._**

Steve seguía bastante acalorado tanto por la voz que le hablaba, como por algunas de las cosas que Danny le decía, que fácilmente podían llevarse a otro contexto más… interesante

-**_Y mientras esperamos… ¿me puedes decir por qué le diste aquella patada en la boca a aquel hombre?_**

-Movió el brazo y creí que iba a sacar un arma.

-**_El único arma que había era tu pistola_**.

Y tanto, de hecho, el hombre había hecho amago de algo, sí, pero no de sacar un arma, sino de señalar el bulto de los pantalones del moreno, y Danny no tenía por qué oír aquello.

Aunque a su estado tampoco le venía bien que Danny mencionase "su pistola" en aquel momento

-**_Se acerca a la ventana de su oficina, agáchate_**.

Steve se inclinó.

-**_Más, aún más_**.

El marine bajó un poco más.

-**_No es suficiente, Steve, es mejor que te tires al suelo_**.

El moreno frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a cuatro patas, a punto de tumbarse en el sucio suelo, un sonido en su oído le hizo dudar.

-¿Estás seguro de que me verá así?

Danny tardó en contestar.

-**_No, Steve. En esa postura estás perfecto_**.

Steve abrió los ojos como platos. La voz de Danny sonaba aún más ronca.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que estoy perfecto así?- no pudo evitar mover su trasero un poco de lado a lado.

-**_Perfecto… perfecto para que no te vean, quiero decir._**

-Claro, a eso me refería. Aunque tal vez deba bajar algo más el tronco. ¿Cómo lo ves así, Danny?

-**_Lo veo muy bien…_**

-Deberíamos hablar de esto luego.

-**_No he sido yo quién ha tenido una erección mientras mi compañero me da indicaciones de cómo entrar sin tirar unas cajas._**

Pues sí que tenían cámaras nítidas, sí.

-No fue solo una, Danny.

-**_Ya lo sé. Y necesito que acabes con Souta de una vez._**

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-**_Pues había pensado que luego… mientras esperamos a los refuerzos… podíamos arreglar un par de asuntillos. La furgoneta es espaciosa y…_**

Steve se convirtió en un berserker, salvo porque por esta vez iba vestido y no echaba espuma por la boca[1] y acabó con Souta y todos los que se interpusieron en su camino. Antes de que Danny pudiese entender lo que había ocurrido, sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Steve?

El marine se lanzó al interior y pronto tuvo a Danny acorralado contra los ordenadores y entre sus brazos.

-¿Los refuerzos?- quiso saber tras devorar su boca.

-Tardarán media hora aún, se ha complicado un poco la redada- una parte de Danny sabía que tenían que hablar de eso, nadie descubre de pronto que le gusta su compañero y se lanza sin más a besarle el cuello… aunque, a decir verdad, esos besos se sentían muy bien.-¿Y Souta?

-Todos están esposados y atados. Pueden estar ahí un buen rato.

Y Danny se dijo, ¿Qué diablos? Y se dejó llevar.

A fin de cuentas, ya hacía años que decían que estaban casados, ¿no?

* * *

[1] Los berserker eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico, casi insensibles al dolor, y llegaban a morder sus escudos y a echar espuma por la boca. Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna. Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla, pues en estado de trance no estaban en condiciones de distinguir aliados de enemigos.


End file.
